Ferien mal ganz anders
by Elisabeth-Courtney
Summary: Was wäre wenn Hogwarts sich als Ferienlage anbieten würde...wenn dann eine Mädchenquidditchmanschaft anreist und es dort nur so von notgeilen Jungs wimmelt?Was hat Hermine zu verschweigen?
1. Ankunft

Ferien mal ganz anders:

„Hey du bist auch hier?", fragte Harry verwundert und sah Hermine freudig an.

"Siehst du ja. Meine Eltern wollen wieder mal nach Frankreich und ich hab absolut keine Lust drauf.

„Hast du ne Ahnung wo Ron ist ? , fragte Hermine und sah sich um. Harry fing an zu grinsen. Ja, er wusste wo Ron war doch das wollte Hermine bestimmt nicht wissen.

"Er ist äähh auf der Toilette", sagte er und sah weg. Hermine sah ihn zuerst fragend an, doch dann verstand sie und ihr Blick verriet ihm das sie fassungslos war.

„Mit wem?", fragte sie.

"Sag ich nicht", sagte er bestimmt."Ihr beide seit echt unglaublich. Wenn du es mal nicht bist, dann ist es Ron.", sagte sie verärgert.  
  
"Wir sind Männer", wollte sich Harry verteidigen.

„Und deshalb müsst ihr alles vögeln was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist", sagte sie.

"Na dann Mia.", hörten sie Ron' s Stimme und als sie sich umdrehte grinste er sie an.

„3....2...."

„Ach du bist so blöd", sagte sie und drehte sich weg. Jedoch schmunzelnd.

„Hey seht mal da ist ne Liste wer alles da ist"; sagte Harry und zeigte auf das schwarze Brett. Die Tatsache das seine beiden besten Freunde mit ihm auf dem Ferienlager in Hogwarts blieben, ließ ihn den kommenden Sommer viel entspannter entgegensehen. Sie gingen zu der Liste wo schon eine Schülertraube stand und lasen sie genau durch.  
  
"Verdammt...wieso bleibt Malfoy auch hier", fragte Ron böse.

"Vielleicht ist er zu Hause nicht mehr erwünscht", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Seht mal", sagte Hermine schnell. Das sie in den letzten Winterferien was mit Malfoy gehabt hat, hatte sie ihnen nicht erzählt. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so., „Das ist noch ne Liste mit Schülern von anderen Schulen."

"Die ist auch recht lang...und fast nur Mädchen", sagte Ron und Harry und sein Blick trafen sich und unwillkürlich mussten sie grinsen."Wie die Tiere", murmelte Hermine.

„Da hängt noch ein Zettel", meinte Harry und zeigte auf einen dritten Zettel.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", meinte Ron und ihm klappte der Mund auf, „Die sind Europas bestes Mädchenquidditchteam."

„G.F.E"?(A/N: Muss man in Englisch aussprechen) Von denen hat Ginny ein Poster im Schlafsaal hängen.", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, „Was machen die auf Hogwarts?"

"Trainieren", sagte Harry, „Steht zumindest da."

Zu Abend warteten die hier gebliebenen Schüler schon gespannt auf die Ankunft der anderen. Harry trippelte mit dem Finger am Tisch herum, während Ron immer wieder zur Tür spähte.

„Wo werden die wohl schlafen", fragte Harry.  
  
"Dort wo noch Platz ist", sagte Hermine schlicht und blickte nicht von ihrem Buch auf.

„Hey da kommt wer", sagte Ron und zeigte zur Tür. Tatsächlich erschien dort eine kleine Menschentraube, geführt von Prof. Mac Gonnagal. Sie wies sie an sich dort hinzusetzen wo noch Platz war, was sie sogleich auch taten.

„Wo sind die Spielerinnen?", fragte Ron enttäuscht und ließ sich auf die Bank zurückfallen.  
  
"Da", sagte Harry plötzlich und Ron sprang wieder auf. Harry fing heftig an zu lachen und als Ron merkte das er verarscht wurde, ließ er sich auf die Bank zurückgleiten.

"Ha ha, sehr witzig Harry", meinte er nur.

„Nun würdest du noch mal deinen Arsch heben...sie sind nun da", sagte Hermine und erst sah Ron sei misstrauisch an, doch dann erhob er sich und sah sie. Vierzehn, blutjunge Mädchen standen dort im Torbogen, geführt von einer kühl dreinblickenden Frau.

„Was glaubt ihr wie alt die sind?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Um die 16Jahre schätz ich mal", sagte Hermine, „So wie wir."

„Perfekt", sagte Ron grinsend. Dumbledore erhob sich lächelnd und weiß die Spielerinnen an sich dort hinzusetzen wo Platz war und da fast der halbe Slytherintisch frei war, setzten sie sich dort hin.

"Nicht doch", sagte Ron enttäuscht, „Hier wäre auch noch genügend Platz."

Während des Essens spähten die Jungs die ganze Zeit hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Als danach alle die Halle verließen, warteten Harry, Ron und Hermien in der Eingangshalle um zu sehen wohin die Spieler nun hingingen. Sie versammelten sich in der Halle und die Frau von vorhin, stellte sich vor sie hin.

„Mäddls ihr habt die Wahl wo ihr schlafen könnt. Entweder in den Sytherinschlafräumen oder bei den Gryffindors", sagte sie.

„Wo liegen denn die beiden?", fragte ein Mädchen.

„Slytherins sind in den Kerkern und die Gryffindors in einem Turm:"

„Ich möchte nicht in die Kerker"; sagte ein anderes Mädchen.  
  
"Ja genau...können wir in diesen Turm", fragte eine andere.  
  
"Sofern alle einverstanden sind okay...", sagte die Frau und zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte, „Gut dann folgt mir."

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum standen fuhr die Frau fort.  
  
"Hier geht es zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Da nicht genügend Platz ist werden einige von euch in den Jungenschlafsälen sein aber keine Angst. Ihr werdet von den Jungs getrennt und es ist ihnen nicht erlaubt euer Stockwerk zu betreten. Und nun los...sucht euch alle einen Platz...ich zaubere euer Gepäck dann zu euch...eines noch: Morgen erwarte ich euch gleich nach dem Frühstück auf dem Quidditchfeld was ich euch vorhin gesagt habe...vergesst eure Sachen nicht. Gute Nacht"

Sofort gingen das Team gemeinsam hoch in die Mädchenschlafsäle, doch 5 von ihnen die zusammen ein Zimmer haben wollten fanden keinen Platz mehr und gingen hinüber zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Sie fanden im letzten Stockwerk ein geeignetes Zimmer und praktisch war auch das im selben Stock die duschen waren. Lisa, Courtney, Mimi, Sarah und Lucy setzten sich jeweils auf ihre Betten und sofort stand das Gepäck vor ihnen.

"Jetzt müssen wir auch noch in unseren Ferien trainieren", sagte Lisa verärgert, während sie auspackten.  
  
"Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", meinte Mimi.  
  
"Machst du Witze?", fragte Lucy ungläubig, „Mit der Roberts als Trainerin?"

„Sie nimmt uns zwar ein wenig härter ran, aber-"

„Meinst du nicht das „ein wenig"leicht untertrieben ist?", fragte Sarah.

„Ach hört doch auf. Hat sowieso keinen Sinn, oder?", warf Courtney ein, "Eins ist klar: wir sitzen hier die nächsten 3 Wochen fest. Also machen wir das beste draus."

„Wisst ihr das wir 3 Einheiten haben am Tag?", sagte Lucy schnaubend.

"Dafür haben wir an den Wochenenden frei", sagte Mimi.  
  
"Na wenigstens etwas", meinte Sarah.

Als sie fertig waren setzten sie sich an ihre Betten und jeder war dann mit sich selbst beschäftig. Sarah lackierte sich die Nägel, Mimi hörte Musik, Lisa las die Hexenwoche und Lucy und Courtney lagen auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich.

„Ich hab langsam echt keinen Bock mehr auf das alles", sagte Lucy und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihren Ellbogen. Courtney sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und tat es ihr gleich.

"Wie meinst du das? Willst du das all dieses Training umsonst war?", fragte sie."Nein, aber es ist...ich weiß nicht", sage Lucy schulterzuckend.

„Seit 6 Jahren werden wir trainiert. Wir sind das beste Team. Aber nur wenn wir zusammen sind. Steigt eine aus, kommt alles aus dem Gleichgewicht.", sagte Courtney ruhig.

„Ich weiß...aber ist doch alles so verdammt hart, meinst du nicht? Ich mein, wir sond zum Beispiel nicht wie andere auf eine normale Zaubererschule gegangen und wir sehen unsere Freunde und Familien echt selten."

„Das wäre auch in Hogwarts so. Und wir können stolz sein das wir auf der Internationalen Qudiitchschule sind. Die einzige auf der ganzen Welt wie du weißt."

„Ja...du hast wahrscheinlich recht...das ist nur grad so ne Phase", sagte Lucy lächelnd, das sich dann plötzlich in ein Grinsen umwandelte, „Courtney hast du dir die Jungs die hier sind schon mal angesehen?"

„Schauen wir mal kurz zu denen hoch?"fragte Ron grinsend. Er, Hermine und Harry saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum beim Kamin.

„Das- dürft- ihr -nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Nun...ein kurzer Blick dürfte nicht schaden", meinte Harry, „Gute Nacht Hermine."  
  
"Ja gute Nacht"; sagte Ron und die beiden verschwanden bei der Jungentreppe.

"Diese notgeilen Penner", murmelte Hermine verärgert und ging selber in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Gut...da wären wir", meinte Ron grinsend und blieb oben bei der Treppe stehen und sah sich in dem Gang um. Plötzlich kam Sarah nur in einem Handtuch eingewickelt und mit triefend nassen Haaren aus der dusche. Sie wollte gerade wieder ins Zimmer als sie die beiden erblickte und erstarrte, bevor sie laut anfing zu kreischen.

„Oh in Melrins Namen was ist denn los?", rief Courtney als sie die Tür aufriss. Sarah nickte zu Harry und Ron und Courtney wendete sich ihnen zu. Beide unterdrückten mit große Mühe ein grinsen und schluckten einen Lachkrampf hinunter. Courtney blickte sie nur kühl an.

„Sucht ihr was?", fragte sie scharf.  
  
"Nun...wir äh...wollten nur mal hallo sagen", sagte Ron.

„Äh...hallo", sagte Harry und hob kurz seine Hand, doch bei Courtney' s eisigem Blick ließ er sie gleich wieder sinken.  
  
"Verschwindet", fauchte Sarah.

"Irre ich mich oder stimmt es das es euch verboten ist, sich in unserem Korridor aufzuhalten?", fragte Courtney.

„Nun...also eigentlich schon-", begann Ron.

"Dann haut ab", unterbrach sie ihn. Sarah ging derweil ins Zimmer hinein. Courtney warf ihnen noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging dann selbst hinein.

„War doch gar nicht mal so schlecht für den Anfang", meinte Harry schulterzuckend als sie die Treppe wieder runterstiegen...

So...ich weiß selber nicht was ich davon halten soll. Die Fanfic ist mir irgendwie so eingefallen und naja...da wollt ich's halt mal schreiben uns sehen was ihr davon haltet. Also bitte Reviewn! Eure Meinung ist gefragt!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	2. Die Wette gilt

t-wosz: Schön das dir die Ff gefällt

yavanna: Von Hermine und der Sache mit Draco wird's natürlich mehr geben;-)

So du weiter geht's:

„Ich hab überhaupt keine Lust", meckerte Sarah am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, „Ich würde mich viel lieber danach wieder ins Bett legen.

"Wir würden alle lieber was anderes tun Sarah", meinte Lucy und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee."Aber da es sein muss, muss es sein", meinte Mimi.

„Weiß wer wie spät es ist?", fragte Lisa. Mimi sah auf die Uhr und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.  
  
"Wir hätten vor 10 Minuten dort sein müssen.", sagte sie. Sofort standen die fünf auf, packten ihre Sachen und liefen quer durch die Halle hinaus. Die anderen sahen sie verblüfft. Als sie an Harry und Ron, die gerade eben in die Halle kamen, vorbeirauschten, sahen die eher verwirrt aus, bis sie begriffen wo sie hinwollten,.  
  
"Dürfen wir zusehen?", rief Ron.  
  
"Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt", meinte Lisa und rannte durch das Schultor. Ein paar Minuten später waren sie beim Feld angekommen. Völlig verschwitzt und außer Atem blieben sie vor dem Team stehen. Roberts sah sie kühl und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Geht euch umziehen. Sofort", sagte sie laut. Die fünf nickten nur und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kabinen.

„Die wird uns den Kopf abreißen", sagte Mimi als sie sich den violetten Umhang umwarf.

"Wir konnten wir nur auf die Zeit vergessen?", meinte Courtney kopfschüttelnd als sie sich die Haare zu einem Zopf band."Das Training ist nun mal nicht das allerwichtigste", meinte Lucy und legte sich die Armschützen an.  
  
"Für mich schon", meinte Courtney, „Gehen wir."

Als sie draußen ankamen waren die anderen schon dabei sich einzufliegen. Miss Roberts wartete vor den Kabinen auf sie.  
  
"So Mäddls. Mit dem Umziehen dazugerechnet seit ihr 20 Minuten zu spät. Das heißt genauso viele Liegstütz und 2 Runden laufen ums Feld.

„Was? Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein", rutschte es Sarah hinaus.  
  
"Nochmal 5 Liegestütz dazu. Noch irgendwas zu sagen?", sagte Roberts kühl. Es kam keine Antwort.  
  
"Nein Miss", murmelten dann alle nach einer Weile, denn sie schien zu warten.

"Die Antwort hat ja lange gedauert, oder? Was euch fünf fehlt ist Disziplin. Passt lieber auf, oder ich überlege mir euch auf die Ersatzbank zu setzen. Und nun los", sagte sie.

Courtney war die erste die begann bevor sich die anderen dazu bewegten auch nur irgendwas zu machen. Völlig erschöpft nach den Liegestütz standen sie auf und begannen die Runden zu laufen.

„Vor mir aus kann sie machen was sie will"meinte Lisa keuchend als sie die erste Runde gerannt waren.

"Keiner von uns war je auf der Ersatzbank und ich will da auch nicht hin", meinte Courtney.

„Sie macht das ja nur um uns zu ärgern", meinte Lisa.

Als sie dann endlich fertig waren, ließen sie sich ins Gras fallen.  
  
"Diese widerliche Kröte", meinte Sarah erschöpft.  
  
"Wie schauts aus?", rief jemand von den Rängen, „Schon müde?"

Die fünf blickten auf und Courtney und Sarah erkannten die beiden Jungs sogleich.  
  
"Ihr schon wieder", meinte Sarah genervt, doch weiter kam sie auch nicht, denn plötzlich stand Roberts vor ihnen.  
  
"Hab ich was von hinsetzen gesagt?", Fragte sie, „Holt eure Besen und los geht's. Ihr habt sowieso schon viel Zeit verschwendet."

„Ja Miss", meinte Lucy seufzend und die fünf erhoben sich und holten ihre Besen. Die Zeit bis zum Ende schien wie in Zeitlupe zu vergehen und die Spieler warteten sehnsüchtig auf den Endpfiff.

Harry und Ron sahen derweil gespannt und mit halb geöffneten Mündern zu.  
  
"Die sind gut", meinte Ron anerkennend.

"Gut? Willst du mich verarschen. Die sind unglaublich. Sie spielen zwar noch nicht richtig, doch die eine mit den lila schwarzen Haaren hat den Schnatz schon 4 mal gefangen! Und siehst du mit welcher Geschwindigkeit die fliegen?"

„Und wie die alle aussehen...glaubst du da wird heute Abend noch was daraus", fragte Ron.

„Glaub ich kaum...aber du bringst mich da auf was. Wir wärs mit ner Wette. Wer es zuerst schafft eine abzuschleppen"; sagte Harry grinsend.

„Und wen von denen?", fragte Ron grinsend.

"Das klären wir dann später", sagte Harry, „Was ist denn nun los? Sieh mal."

„Sowas kann ich hier nicht gebrauchen Miss Richard", sagte Roberts kühl und flog zu Lucy. Sie hatte gerade den Ball unabsichtlich fallen lassen. Courtney die gerade eben den Schnatz schon wieder gefangen hatte sah ihn zufrieden an, doch als sie Roberts ihre Stimme hörte wandte sie sich um. Lucy sah ihre Trainerin nur völlig verdutzt an.

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Mir wurde gesagt ich soll hier das beste Team trainieren. Stattdessen sehe ich hier nur einen Sauhaufen", meinte Roberts schnaubend

„Wollen sie damit sagen das wir schlecht sind?", fragte Lucy.  
  
"Ihr seit nicht gut genug", meinte Roberts, "Miss Richard hat den Quaffel gerade zum zweiten Mal fallen lassen. Das könnte 20 Punkte für das Gegnerische Team bedeuten. So was kann ich nicht gebrauchen. Die Mannschaften die ich trainiert habe, haben bis jetzt immer gewonnen und das würde ich gern einbehalten."

„Nun dann können diese Mannschaften nicht zu unsere Gegnern gehört haben, denn die haben wir alle geschlagen", meinte Courtney kühl. Roberts wandte sich ihr zu und betrachtete sie einen Moment. Courtney dachte gar nicht daran auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ihr haltet euch für die besten? Davon kann ich leider nichts sehen. Noch mehr von solchen Fehlern und es gibt noch eine Einheit drauf.", sagte Roberts.

„Und worauf wartet ihr? Braucht ihr eine schriftliche Einladung zum Training?", fuhr sie fort.

Sofort fingen alle wieder an zu spielen, doch Roberts rief Lucy und Courtney noch mal zurück.

„Ihr beide solltet lieber nicht so Vorlaut sein"; sagte sie scharf und die beiden sahen sich an bevor sie zu ihr aufblickten, „Ich bin hier der Coach und das was ich sage gilt. Ich könnte euch auf der Stelle aus dem Team werfen, doch ich weiß das ihr brauchbare Spieler seid. Doch geht bloß nicht so leichtsinnig mit diesem Talent um. Und bevor ich's vergess...ich räumt danach die Bälle und die Besen weg. Und jetzt spielt weiter. Die Stunde ist bald zu Ende."

Sogleich fingen die beiden wieder an zu spielen. Als es dann endlich zu Ende waren gingen das Team duschen. Alle außer Lucy und Courtney. Sie räumten die Besen weg und fingen die Bälle ein. Als das endlich getan war, gingen sie in die Kabine doch die anderen waren derwiel hoch zum Schloss gegangen.

„Diese beiden Einheiten waren die pure Hölle", meinte Lucy und zog den Umhang aus.

"Haben doch schon schlimmeres erlebt, oder?", meinte Courtney und wischte sich etwas Dreck von der Wange. Sie zogen sich aus, nahmen ihre Handtücher und gingen duschen.  
  
"Merlin tut das gut", meinte Lucy seufzend.

„Wann ist den heute die nächste Einheit", fragte Courtney.

"Erst um 5 Uhr. Zum Glück", sagte Lucy. Sie duschten mit derart heißem Wasser das die kleinen Fenster die oben bei der Decke waren, vollkommen beschlagen waren. Normalerweis waren da die Rollos runtergezogen, doch da es Sommer war und da normalerweise niemand die duschen verwandte waren sie hochgezogen."Ich kann nichts erkennen. Du etwa?"; fragte Ron und quetschte sich neben Harry zu dem kleinen Fenster.

„Ich glaub ich hab vorhin ein paar Umrisse gesehen doch die waren auch sogleich weg.

"Pssst Courtney", flüsterte Lucy drinnen da sie die beiden Gestalten bemerkt hatte. Courtney blickte nach oben und ihre tiefblauen Augen fingen an zu funkeln.  
  
"Diese miesen Idioten. Haben die nichts besseres zu tun als zu spannen", fauchte sie wütend, Denen werd ich ‚s zeigen."

„Warte Courtney", sagte Lucy grinsend, „Ich hab eine bessere Idee."

„Ich kann hier überhaupt nichts erkennen. Das bringt nichts", meinte Harry.

„Bist du dir sicher das die da noch sind?", fragte Ron und zwickte die Augen zusammen um was zu erkennen.

"Nun das Wasser läuft doch noch", meinte Harry achselzuckend.  
  
"Ihr seit doch echt erbärmlich", ertöne eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ron und Harry sahen sich zuerst an bevor sie sich verlegen umdrehten. PATSCH. Ohne zu wissen was passierte wurden sie mit eiskaltem Wasser überschüttet."Was in Merlins Namen ist hier los", fragte Ron und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen was schwer ging."Das fragen wir uns auch", ertönte eine andere Stimme. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte der Wasserstrom auf und Harry und Ron rieben sich die Augen um was zu erkennen und sie staunten nicht schlecht. Das standen zwei der Spielerinnen nur in einem Handtuch gewickelt vor ihnen und mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Die eine wirkte eher belustigt die andere blickte sie böse an.

„Was habt ihr da zu suchen?", fragte die eine kühl, mit einem eisigen Blick.  
  
"Ähm...nun also wir ähhhm Harry hier hat eine Galleone verloren und tja wir waren gerade dabie sie zu suchen und gerade bemerkte ich durch Zufall das ja da ein Fenster ist und nun ja...ein wenig neugierig bin ich ja", sagte Ron und versuchte schmeichelnd zu klingen. Lucy lächelte ihn halbherzig an, Courtney' s Augen jedoch fingen noch mehr an zu funkeln.

„Hat dir schon mal wer gesagt das du im Lügen total mies bist", fragte Lucy, doch sie musste lächelnd. Sie fand den rothaarigen Jungen ja doch ganz süß.

„Das ist einfach nur billig"; meinte Courtney abschätzend, sah sie mit einem vernichtendem Blick an und ging wieder zu den Kabinen.  
  
"Ich bin Lucy", sagte das andere Mädchen und blickte leicht verunsichert ihrer Freundin hinterher, „Das ist Courtney. Sie ist...ähm nun ja leicht reizbar."

"Haben wir schon mitbekommen", meinte Harry und er musste grinsen.  
  
"Nun gut. Ich muss hinein. Bis dann", sagte Lucy und wandte sich zum gehen um.  
  
"Ach übrigens", sagte der rothaariger und sie drehte sich schnell wieder um, „Ich bin Ron."

Er lächelte sie n und sie erwiderte das lächelnd und ging zu den Kabinen und verschwand darin.

„Okay", sagte Ron und wandte sich grinsend zu Harry um, „Die Wette gilt. Ich wähle Lucy."

„Gut. Ich hab auch schon das perfekte Mädchen dafür gefunden", sagte Harry und grinste noch breiter als er Ron ‚s verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Okay Harry. Zugegeben...du schleppst nen Haufen Mädchen ab, aber so gut bist du nun auch nicht. Courtney kannst du dir abschminken. Das schaffst du nie."

„Dieses Temperament! Sie ist unglaublich! Gib mir ein wenig Zeit und sie wird verrückt nach mir sein", meinte Harry und erhob sich, „Komm gehen wir."

Ron sah Harry noch immer etwas skeptisch an, sagte jedoch nichts. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hoch zum Schloss da ja nun Mittagessen sei.


	3. Freizeit

bn„Das war einfach nur grauenhaft heute", meinte Sarah erschöpft und gabbelte sich Reis auf ihren Teller.

„Ich glaub die 3 Wochen übersteh ich nicht", meinte Mimi seufzend.

„Wenn ihr das gleich am ersten Tag sagt, könne wir's echt vergessen", meinte Courtney schulterzuckend, „...Das schaffen wir schon Leute."

„Wo holst du nur immer wieder diesen verdammten Optimismus her, wenn's um Quidditch geht?", fragte Lisa verständnislos.

„Der ist einfach vorhanden. Ach kommt's, jetzt tut doch nicht alle so als wäre Quidditch an sich schlimm.", antwortete ihr Courtney.

„Das liegt an der Roberts", meinte Lucy, „Die Frau ist schlimmer als die Pest."

„Ich hab die lang genug am Hals. Jetzt müssen wir nicht auch noch in unserer Robertsfreien Zeit über sie reden", meinte Lucy entschieden.

„Was machen wir jetzt dann?", wechselte Mimi sogleich das Thema.  
  
"Ich möchte braun werden. Legen wir uns doch zu diesen See hinunter.", schlug Lucy sogleich vor.

"Ihr könnt ruhig gehen, doch ich schau mich hier mal nach brauchbaren Jungs um", meinte Lisa grinsend."Oh da helf ich dir doch gerne dabei!", meinte Mimi.

„Und was wer so ne Suche ohne mich?", meinte Sarah lachend.

„Ich geh mit dir mit Lucy", meinte Courtney.

„Hallo Mäddls", hörten sie plötzlich jemanden sagen. Courtney sah auf und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich sogleich.

„Hau lieber ab, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist", fauchte sie Harry an.

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse wegen vorhin", meinte der grinsend und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Ron und auch Seamus und Dean, die darauf bestanden hatten, das Ron und Harry ihnen die Spieler vorstellen, setzten sich neben die.

"Hey Lucy", meinte Ron lächelnd.

„Ich bin Lisa", meinte Lisa sogleich und gab Seamus grinsend die Hand.

"Für mich hat sich die Suche für heut erledigt", murmelte sie Mimi zu.

„Ich geh hoch in den Schlafsaal", meinte Courtney und erhob sich, „Bis nachher Mäddls."

Sie verschwand schnurstracks aus der Halle.

Läuft doch nicht so perfekt, was Harry", meinte Ron grinsend. Harry sah das jedoch gelassen. Er hatte nicht gedacht das es leicht wäre. Im Gegenteil. Hätte sie anders reagiert, hätte er schnell das Interesse verloren.

„Mach dir da nichts draus", meinte Lucy plötzlich und er sah sei verwundert an.

"Ja", sagte Lisa, „Das ist ihre Art. Wenn du ihr von Anfang an blöd kommst, hast du bei ihr ausgeschisssen."

„Sie meint damit, das es schwerer wird ihr Interesse für einen zu bekommen", meinte Lucy.

„Ist die immer so drauf?", fragte Ron.

"Nun hat eben ne eigene Art.", sagte Mimi.

„Sir war schon immer anders als wir und trotzdem passt sie genau hinein", meinte Sarah nachdenklich.  
  
"Anders?", fragte Harry. Es würde für ihn etwas leichter sein, wenn er wüsste wie sie so drauf war.

„Sie ist halt anders drauf. Vom Stil her und überhaupt. Wir z.B. spielen gerne Quidditch, doch sie blüht so richtig darin auf.", sagte Lucy.

„Ja z.B. damals, wo wir alle noch klein waren, haben wir von ner neuen Barbiepuppe geträumt, Sie wollte einen Rennbesen", sagte Lisa lachend.

Wir alle liebten früher die Ballettstunden. Sie hasste es und konnte es kaum abwarten wieder auf ihren Besen zu dürfen.", sagte Mimi."Während wir in diese Muggeldiscos gehen, geht sie lieber auf diese Rockkonzerte."

„Rock? Sie hört Rock?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

"Rock, Punk/Rock, Grunge oder wie auch immer sie das alles nennt. Ja, so ist sie", sagte Lucy.

Das gehörte überraschte ihn, doch er hatte eigentlich auch nichts anderes bei ihr erwartet.

„Was machst du denn jetzt Lucy?", fragte Ron derweil.

"Nun ja, Courtney und ich wollten uns zum See legen", sagte Lucy lächelnd.

„Oh stört' s wenn wir da mal vorbeischauen?", fragte Ron dann. Lucy sah etwas unsicher von Harry zu Ron. Courtney wäre das bestimmt nicht Recht. Das wusste sie.  
  
"Es kann ja sein das ihr zufällig vorbeikommt", sagte sie dann und ein Grinsen huschte ihr über das Gesicht.

Plötzlich erhoben sich Lisa und Seamus gemeinsam.  
  
"Ähm...Seamus zeigt mir mal schnell das Schloss", meinte Lisa und die beiden verschwanden.

„Wir haben auch noch was zu erledigen", meinten Mimi und Sarah und gingen nun selbst.

„Dann wird ich mich auch mal verzeihen", meinte Harry und erhob sich seufzend, „Bis dann."

Beim Eingang zur großen Halle traf er auf Hermine.

"Hey Mia."

„Hi Harry."

„Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich wollte gerade in die Bibliothek"

„Du verarscht mich?"

„Nein tue ich nicht. Ich will mir doch nur ein Buch ausleihen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob du' s mitbekommen hast, aber es sind F.E.R.I.E.N."

"Danke Harry, auf das wäre ich nicht von alleine gekommen."

„Tss...Naja wenn du das unter Ferien verstehst, bitte. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen. Bis dann."

„Wir sehen uns", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie dachte über Harry' s Worte nach, doch so seltsam konnte es doch nicht sein das sie in die Bibliothek ging, oder? War es so schlimm in seiner Freizeit ein gutes Buch lesen zu wollen. Nur weil er und Ron sich zu gut dafür waren, heißt es nicht das es noch andere intelligente Menschen gibt, die so was gerne machen.

Ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken, bog sie um die Ecke und rannte genau in wen hinein. Völlig verwirrt, stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück und flog dann hin.

„Vorsicht", meinte eine ihr nur zu vertraute Stimme und plötzlich sah sie eine Hand vor sich. Sie nahm sie zögernd an und wurde auf die Beine gezogen. Nervös blickte sie sich im Gang um, doch es war keiner da.

"Hi", sagte sie dann und blickte ihren gegenüber an."So sieht man sich mal wieder. Währen des Schuljahres haben wir ja nicht viel geredet miteinander, seit...nun ja...du weißt schon", sagte Draco und fing an zu grinsen.

„Jahh...nun, was glaubst du würden die anderen sagen, wenn wir beide uns unterhalten?", sagte sie dann schnaubend.

"Nichts. Hermine, denen wäre das doch vollkommen egal. Nur unserer kleinen Berühmtheit und dem Wiesel würde das was ausmachen, nicht wahr? Kannst du nicht mal auf deren Meinung scheißen und das tun was du willst?", sagte er darauf.

„Ich weiß doch selber nicht was ich will", meinte sie nur.

„Nun...wenn du es weißt, können wir ja weiter darüber reden", sagte er. Mit einem letzten Schnauben ging Hermine dann an ihm vorbei und weiter zur Bibliothek.

„Da bist du ja Lucy. Können wir dann langsam mal gehen", meinte Courtney seufzend, die schon startbereit war. Sie hatte sich schon ihren schwarzen Bikini angezogen und wartete nur darauf, das Lucy sich auch mal dazu bewegen würde, sich umzuziehen.

„Ich hab halt ein bisschen länger gegessen", sagte Lucy nur und ging zur ihren Schrank. Außer zu essen hatte sie die Zeit damit verbracht Ron' s schmeichelnden Worten zu lauschen. Sie zog sich schnell ihren roten Bikini an, schnappte sich ihr Handtuch und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer.

„Konntest du nicht einfach irgendwelche Schlapfen anziehen?", fragte sie dann als sie zu Courtney' s Füßen sah.

"Ich nehme immer meine Converse und das weißt du auch", sagte Courtney schlicht.

„Du hast 6 Paar von denen. Magst du nicht auch mal andere Schuhe nehmen?", fragte Lucy verständnislos.  
  
"Wieso? 6 Paar Schuhe reichen vollkommen aus, auch wenn sie nun von der selben Marke sind."

„Mit dir zu diskutieren bringt einfach nichts", meinte Lucy dann seufzend.

„Skorpion", meinte Courtney nur, als würde das alles erklären und entlockte Lucy damit ein Lachen.

Sie gingen zum Seerand und breiteten dort ihre Handtücher aus, schmierten sich einen Patzen Sonnencreme hinauf und legten sich dann hin.

„Einfach nur gut", meinte Lucy und seufzte zufrieden.

„Hat ja doch was gutes hier zu sein", meinte Courtney.

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz, bis beiden irgendwann die Augen zu fielen und sie mal für die nächste halbe Stunde schliefen. Jemand tupfte sanft Lucy auf die Schulter und als sie die Augen öffnete erblickte sie Ron.  
  
"Hi", flüsterte der, „Ich sagte doch wir schauen mal vorbei."

„Ja", flüsterte sie lächelnd, „Doch wenn Courtney aufwacht, werdet ihr nicht all zu lang bleiben „dürfen".

„Noch schläft sie ja", meinte nun Harry und betrachtete Courtney genau und was er sah, gefiel ihm nur zu gut. Er kniete sich hin und beugte sich über sie, so das sein Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von ihrem entfern war.

Courtney merkte wie plötzlich ein Schatten über ihr war. Als sie die Augen öffnete, blickte sie in leuchtend smaragdgrüne.

"Verzieh dich", meinte sie bloß und drehte sich auf den Bauch und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme.

„Hast du Lust schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte Harry jedoch.  
  
"Welchen Teil von Verzieh dich hast du nicht verstanden?", fragte sie genervt.

"Also willst du?"

„Nein!", sagte sie aufgebracht und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. Er jedoch grinste nur frech.

„Wir gehen dann mal ne runde schwimmen. Ihr könnte ja nachkommen", meinte Ron und Courtney sah Lucy fassungslos an. Die jedoch sah sie entschuldigend an und formte mit dem Mund ‚Tut mir Leid'. Schnauben drehte sich Courtney weg. ‚_Na toll, jetzt lässt sie mich mit diesem Idioten da'_, dachte sie.

Harry jedoch kam das nur recht und er legte sich auf Lucy ihren Platz und stützte seine Kopf auf seine Hand. Courtney jedoch ignorierte ihn.

„Du spielst verdammt gut Qudiditch", sagte er.

"Ich weiß", sagte sie scharf was ihn noch breiter grinsen ließ.

„Willst du mich nicht einmal ansehen?", fragte er weiter.

"Nein", sagte sie kurz."Naja...ein schöner Rücken kann auch entzücken", sagte er. Schnaubend drehte sie sich um und lag noch auf dem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das sie ein Bauchnabelpiercing hatte.Tat das nicht weh?", fragte er.  
  
"Was?", meinte sie genervt.  
  
"Na das Stück Metall da an deinem Bauch", meinte er lachend.

„Natürlich. Genauso wie das in der Zunge, die 9 Ohrringe und das Piercing an meinem Armgelenk. Lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe?".

Bewundernd betrachtete er sich, doch beim Armgelenk runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
"Wer hat denn bitte ein Piercing am Armgelenk?"

„Ich. Und nun hau endlich ab.", sagte sie.

„Du magst mich nicht besonders, was?", sagte er grinsend.

„Wie kommst du bloß darauf", sagte sie und jedes Wort triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

„Also wie schaut' s aus. Willst du?"

„Was denn?"

„Schwimmen gehen"

„NEIN"

So....endlich hab ich mal wieder Zeit gehabt zum schreiben! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, doch die Schule war echt stressig. Aber da ich nun Ferien habe konnte ich endlich mal an meinen Story' s weiterbasteln. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt mir!!!

LG

Elisabeth Courtney


	4. Ein Fehler?

„Ich sag dir der hat einfach nicht kapiert das ich keine Lust habe mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen...nun ja. Intelligenz ist nun mal eine Gabe.", sagte Courtney später zu Lucy als sie gerade zum Schloss zurück gingen.

„Er hat es bestimmt nur nett gemeint", versuchte Lucy sie etwas zu beschwichtigen, doch Courtney sah sie nur mit einem unglaubwürdigen Blick an.

„Und...wie war' s bei dir, mit diesem rothaarigem Jungen da?"

„Sein Mame ist Ron. Ich find ihn ja doch irgendwie süß", meinte Lucy und tatsächlich wurde sie rot.

„Oh nicht doch, Lucy. Du hast dich doch nicht in den Typen verknallt?"

"Hab ich gar nicht", wollte sie sich verteidigen.

"Und wieso bist du dann rot wie ne Tomate? Du bist tatsächlich verliebt...so rot hab ich dich nicht mehr seit der 2.Klasse gesehen und das war als wir Viktor Krum nach einem seiner Spiele getroffen hatten.", meinte Courtney kopfschüttelnd.

„Und du? Wieso gibst du Harry keine Chance?", fragte Lucy und wollte damit von sich ablenken, da sie nun förmlich glühte.

„Weil ich diesen Penner nicht ausstehen kann", sagte Courtney kurz angebunden.

Sie betraten gerade die Eingangshalle und PLATSCH. Courtney wurde von einem Schwall Wasser überschüttet und fassungslos und mit geöffnetem Mund stand sie da.

"Was in Merlins Namen", begann sie und blickte nach oben. Wenige Meter über ihr schwebte ein lachender Poltergeist, mit einer Ladung Wasserbomben bei sich.

"Du miese kleine Ratte", schrie sie los, „Wenn du nicht schon tot wärst würd ich dir dafür den Hals umdrehen! Komm da sofort runter und hör mit diesem Scheiß auf. Das wagst du nicht noch mal!"

Peeves ließ noch eine Wasserbombe fallen und Lucy die das zu spät sah, bekam sie mitten auf den Kopf und sie schrie laut auf und Courtney schimpfte wieder laut los.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du verdammtes A-"

„Peeves. Hör mit dem Quatsch auf. Der blutige Baron kommt gerade die Treppe runter", hörte sie plötzlich eine gelangweilte, ruhige Stimme hinter sich.

„Danke Potter", sprach der Poltergeist und verschwand laut lachend.

„Danke", meinte Lucy lächelnd, Courtney jedoch beachtete Harry nicht weiter.

„Hab euch doch gern geholfen", meinte er und beugte sich zu Courtney vor. Sie schnaubte jedoch.

„Hätten wir auch gut alleine hingekriegt. Dieser Idiot von einem Geist kennt dich länger. Ihr scheint euch ja prächtig zu verstehen. Ich nehme an, das du auch so furchtbar witzig drauf bist wie er."

„Er war der beste Lehrer"

„Auch noch stolz darauf", schnaubte Courtney.

„Courtney-"

„Nein Lucy", sagte sie verärgert. Irgendwann riss auch ei ihr der Faden und nun war der Moment gekommen. Schon wieder verteidigte sie diesen Potter, „Ich geh. Mir reicht' s"

Nochmals schnaubend verschwand sie wieder hinaus, wo sie in von einem Wärmeschwall überrascht wurde, der angenehm auf ihrer Haut prasselte und kurz entschlossen, wollte sie spazieren gehen, doch jemand, der nun überhaupt nicht erwünscht war, holte sie ein.

"Weißt du Potter", sagte sie kochend vor Wut, „Sogar ein Troll würde spätestens jetzt kapieren, das er sich besser verziehen soll."

„Chill doch ein wenig", meinte der jedoch nur gelassen und grinste frech, „Ich kenn da ein paar gute Mittel"

„Was-"

„Du weißt doch genau wovon ich spreche", meinte er noch immer mit diesem herausforderndem Grinsen und kam ihr immer näher, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten.

Charlie sagte nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Harry jedoch ignorierte diesen Blick und zog sie sanft zu sich, doch das wäre ja zu schön gewesen, wenn Courtney sich das gefallen lassen hätte. Sie befreite sich aus seinem griff und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Fass...mich...nicht...an", keuchte sie schwer atmend, doch er grinste nur weiterhin so selbstsicher und trat an sie heran. Er ging so an ihr vorbei, das sich ihre Schultern trafen und blieb dann hinter ihr stehen.

„Ich", sagte er und strich ihre Haare zur Seite, „Hab dich ja noch gar nicht richtig angefasst, denn dann würdest du danach verlangen, das ich nicht aufhöre"

Quälend langsam beugte er sich herab und bedeckte ihren Nacken mit federleichten Küssen, doch auf Courtney lasteten sie schrecklich. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie ließ sich das alles tatsächlich gefallen und bleib nur starr und verspannt stehen.

Seine Fingerspitzen liefen an ihren Armen auf und ab und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut. Dann beugte er sich ganz nah zu ihr hinunter und seine Lippen berührten zart ihr Ohr.

„Du würdest vor Lust nach mehr betteln", hauchte er, „Du würdest nur noch an mich denken...dir wünschen das ich dich nur noch berühre...Die Angst, mich nicht mehr zu spüren, würde die in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Courtney war einen Momentlang erschrocken von sich selbst, als sie die Augen schloss, doch beim besten Willen brachte sie diese nicht mehr auf. Ihre Lippe fing leicht an zu zittern und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich. Sie spürte wie ihr abwechselnd warm und kalt wurde und sie hätte ihm jetzt alles geglaubt was er sagte.

„Wir könnten Dinge tun, die dir das Denken unmöglich machen würden", sagte er und seine Hand schlich fast unauffällig zu ihrem Handtuch, das er geschickt an ihrem Körper runtergleiten ließ. Mit seiner Hand strich er nun fast gierig ihren Oberkörper entlang und kam bei ihrem Busen zu Halt., „Du würdest keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können. Dir wäre alles egal, solange du mich spürst. Ist es nicht so?"

Im Moment hätte sie ihm bei allem zu gestimmt, doch bevor sie auch nur nicken konnte, ertönte eine Stimme, die Potter so schnell zurückweichen ließ, das Courtney erst Sekunden später die Augen öffnete und verstand das er nicht mehr hinter ihr stand. Sie spürte immer noch eine brennend heiße Spur, dort wo seine Hände sie angefasst hatten.

„COURTNEY? COUR- da steckst du ja. Komm endlich. Roberts killt uns falls wir schon wieder zu spät kommen", meinte plötzlich jemand weit entfernt der wie Lisa klang und im nächsten Moment wurde sie am handgelenk genommen und hinter sich mitgezogen, ohne es zu merken. Erst als sie einmal fast stolperte, machte es bei ihr Klick und sie fand sich in der Realität wieder. Oh Merlin, wie konnte sie nur...wieso hatte sie das alles zu gelassen? Wieso at sie ihm jedes seiner schwachsinnigen Worte geglaubt und ihn einfach so gelassen? Ein Strom von Wut durchzog sie, teils war sie verärgert über sich selbst, doch sie gab Potter die Schuld. Noch al würde ihr das nicht passieren. Hoffe sie zu mindest...

So, okay ihr hat allen Grund böse auf mich zu sein aber BITTE, seid es nicht. Tut mit Leid das es solange gedauert hat mit diesem Chap. Hoffe ihr mögt das Chapi trotzdem und reviewt mir büdde!

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney

xxx


	5. Der Deal

„Diese alte Hexe", grummelte Courtney drei Stunden später als sie Lisa und sie dazu verdonnert hatte den Boden in der Umziehkabine zu schrubben, „Dieses eklige Zeug hatte sie doch mit Absicht hier verschüttet.

„Wir waren ganze 30Sekunden zu spät", meinte Lisa und warf verärgert ihren Schwamm in den übel mit Wasser, Seife und etwas undefinierbarem grünen.

„Naja wenigstens sind wir sie für heute los!", meinte Courtney seufzend und setzte sich nun selbst auf ihre Beine und ließ die Schultern hängen, „Ich bin total müde"

„Und ich erst! Ach das hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich treffe mich nachher noch mit Seamus", meinte sie und blickte auf die Uhr und ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Was? Wir können doch nicht seit knapp zwei Stunden da sitzen? Ich treff mich in zehn Minuten mit ihm und ich muss doch auch noch duschen. Ich hab keine große Lust, das er mich da völlig verschwitzt und verdreckt sieht. Oh wie ich diese alte Vogelscheuche hasse"

Böse vor sich hinmurmelnd, schnappte sie sich wieder ihren Schwamm und begann wie wild hin und herz schrubben.

„Lisa ich schaff das auch alleine"; meinte Courtney. Schließlich war Lisa nur wegen ihr zu spät dran.

„Was? Ach nein Courtney was redest du da?", meinte diese jedoch, „Ich kann dich nhier nicht alleine lassen."

„Es ist halb so schlimm. Es ist ja nicht mehr viel"

„Aber-"

„Geh bevor ich's mir anders überlege"

„Du bist ein Schatz", meinte sie dann warf den Schwamm hin und sprang freudig auf, „Ich Schulde dir was"

Courtney fing an zu lächeln, doch als Lisa beim hinausgehen „Hi Harry" sagte, war sie wie erstarrt.

"Oh ja das tust du", meinte sie dann leise, als würde sie Lisa noch antworten. Courtney dachte sich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Sie schnappte sich ihren Schwamm und machte seelenruhig weiter. Vielleicht war er ja gar nicht gekommen, sondern stand nur draußen. Vielleicht wollte er nur mit ein paar Freunden Quidditch spielen oder einfach nur ein paar Runden fliegen. Doch ihre Hoffnungen bestätigten sich nicht.

„Hm...eigentlich habe ich nicht erwartet dich so schnell vor mir Knien zu haben", meint jemand plötzlich und Courtney blickte zornfunkelnd auf. Da stand er, lässig im Türrahmen gegen die Tür gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränk. Doch was Courtney noch wütender machte, war sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Verschwinde", zischte sie und senkte ihre Kopf wieder und schrubbte mit ganzer Kraft weiter den Boden, doch leide nur eine Stelle, denn sie bewegte den Schwamm nur wütend hin und her.

„Hättest du nach dem du hier deinen Job erledigt hast, vielleicht Lust auf ein wenig Spaß?", fragte er dann und sie wusste ohne das sie aufblicken musste, das er noch breiter grinste. So was wie Hilfe wollte sie nicht. Das hätte sie bestimmt abgelehnt. So was gestattete ihr Stolz nicht.

„Danke aber ich hab schon was vor", fauchte sie.

„Was, hast du etwa noch nen Raum zum putzen?", fragte er und sie hätte ihm am liebsten jetzt alle Flüche, die ihr so auf Anhieb einfielen, auf den Hals gehetzt, doch ihr Zauberstab hang in ihrem Umhang und der lag vergessen auf einer der Bänke.

„Vieles"

„Was denn"

„Ich müsste mal duschen gehen, wie man vielleicht sieht"

„Das könnten wir gemeinsam tun"

„Und ich bin müde. Ich möchte schlafen"

„nun, das können wir genauso gemeinsam tun", meinte er und nun hatte sie wirklich genug. Sie blickte wutentbrannt auf und bevor sie nachdachte, pfefferte sie den von Wasser durchtränkten Schwamm zu ihm hin. Sie wollte ja sein Gesicht treffen, erwischte jedoch nur seinen Oberschenkel. Dann erhob sie sich, schnappte sich ihre Sachen schnell und verließ den Raum, ohne ihn nochmals anzusehen. Doch schon auf halbem Wege holte er sie ein.

"Jetzt warte doch mal. Sie nicht gleich so eingeschnappt"

Kochend vor Wut blieb sie stehen und drehte sich am Absatz um und starrte ihn böse an.

"Eingeschnappt?", keuchte sie hervor und unbewusst hob sie ihre Arme und ließ dadurch ihr zeug fallen, „Also eingeschnappt? Ja? Weißt du was Potter. Bei dir kann man ja gar nicht anders reagieren! Du bist unausstehlich. Ich weiß nicht, aber anscheinend hast du echt nette Freunde wenn die dir das nicht sagen, oder die finden selbst keine anderen Typen und du bist das beste was diese Schule zu bieten hat! Ist mir auch egal. Lass mich einfach in Frieden! Ich bin hier um zu trainieren und nicht um mich mit dir abzuplagen! Verschwinde doch endlich! Dieses Schloss ist groß genug als das ich dir die restliche Zeit nicht mehr über den Weg laufen muss!"

Überrascht von diesem Redeschwall blickte er sie nur verdutzt an und unbewusst war er mit dem Oberkörper zurückgewichen. Schnaubend schnappte sich Courtney ihr Zeig vom Boden, drehte sich um und ging weiter.

„Was haltest du von einem Deal?"

Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht um und sagte auch nichts. Sie wollte er mal lauschen. Genug Abstand hatte sie ja nun zwischen sich und ihm.

„Ich hab dich spielen gesehen. Gut. Wirklich gut. Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. Wir gehen jetzt zurück zum Quidditchfeld, lassen den Schnatz frei und sehen nach wer ihn zuerst fängt. Wenn ich gewinne, gehst du mit mir aus und wenn du gewinnst, lass ich dich für die restliche Zeit hierin Frieden, abgemacht?"

Sie überlegte kurz, doch falls er was er sagte auch wirklich einhielt, würde sie ihn endlich los sein. Denn er hatte ja keine Chance gegen sie. Sie drehte sich erneut um und sah ihn lange an. Dann breitete sich ein gemeines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Abgemacht, wenn ich dich dann auch wirklich nicht mehr sehen muss. Oder zumindest hören", meinte sie

„Versprochen. Du wirst denken ich wäre weg. Aber wenn ich gewinne, dann verbringst du einen ganzen Abend mit mir und wir würden auf nach Hogsmeade gehen, falls ich das so wollte"

"Ja ist mir auch egal, wo auch immer du hin willst", meinte sie ungeduldig, „Gehen wir"

So, nach langer Zeit wieder mal ein Chapter. Ich würde ja gerne gleich weiterschreiben, aber da ich lernen muss und ich das Chapter nicht noch länger hinauszögern möchte, gebe ich euch derweil das mal so wie es ist. Falls ich ein paar Reviews bekomme, geht's diesmal auch um einiges schneller weiter

Wünsch euch was,

Elisabeth Courtney


End file.
